


The Thirst Quencher

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sweaty shoyo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was all grown up and Tooru isn't sure he's ready for it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	The Thirst Quencher

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Sweaty Shoyo Week: Tanlines

The first time Shortie Pie took off his shirt, Tooru hadn’t been expecting the tanlines. His arms, neck, and legs were sun-darkened to a gorgeous bronze. His biceps and chest were tanned too, not as darkly, but still darker compared to the rest of him. Tooru had never wanted to get his tongue on another human being so badly before. Wanted to hold the other man down and find out if the paler skin of his shoulders tasted any different from his biceps. If his stomach, tight and toned from volleyball and workouts was just as delicious the pale prize hidden beneath his shorts.

Tooru had never been so _thirsty_ in his life.

Yeah, Shortie Pie - no - Shouyou had been cute in high school, all bright smiles and dogged determination and the lightest of freckles from childhood days in the sun. But the man who stood before him now, on an unassuming beach in Rio de Janeiro, was still those things, and more, and Tooru couldn’t handle it. He’d gotten a bit taller, and he had filled out in a way that Tooru hadn’t seen coming. Shouyou had always ranked as an eight in Tooru’s mind, but this bronze god before him was a solid twelve out of ten. Damn.

“Oikawa-san?” Shouyou asked. His eyes were curious beneath the shadow of his cap and sunglasses. A bead of sweat ran down one of his pecs before it got caught on his nipple. _God I wish that were me,_ he thought. He tore his eyes away from the tempting sight and brought his gaze up to Shouyou’s face. Tooru wanted to kiss the line his sunglasses created on his temples. Tooru shook himself out of his fantasies and smiled.

“Sorry, you were asking?”

“Did you want to get dinner and drinks, or just drinks?” Shouyou asked. Tooru very nearly asked to take him straight back to the hotel his team was staying at. Instead he threw an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders. His skin was warm from the sun, and just a little tacky from sweat.

“Well, that depends if you’re buying,” Tooru said. Shouyou took off his hat and scrubbed a hand through his hair. The look he gave Tooru promised a number of things he could only hope would happen later.

“I think I can do that,” Shouyou said. They gathered their things, and regrettably, Shouyou put his shirt back on, before they left the beach and Shouyou led the way to dinner.

* * *

Tooru was in heaven. Hinata Shouyou was an angel among mortals, and his skin was deliciously sweet and salty beneath his lips. The hotel shower barely fit the both of them, but neither cared as hands wandered, caressed and stroked. Tooru didn’t want to know who had taught Shouyou how to kiss, but damn was he good. Out of patience, and wanting to be more comfortable, Tooru turned off the water and dragged Shouyou out of the stall. They barely bothered to dry off before Tooru shoved Shouyou onto the bed and proceeded to leave a line of dark bites and bruises along the tanline at his waist.

“Tooru,” Shouyou gasped. He could definitely get used to the sound of his name coming from Shouyou like that. Tooru kissed and licked his way up Shouyou’s chest before attacking his throat. Even if it would eventually fade, he wanted to see his mark on Shouyou’s incredible skin for as long as he was in Rio.

Tooru sat up to admire his handiwork and take in the vision that was a dazed and aroused Shouyou.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. Shouyou blushed and looked away. Even now, he blushed so prettily.

“Tooru, I-” Shouyou paused.

“What do you want, Shouyou?” Tooru asked. 

Shouyou nibbled his lip for a moment. Then, he grabbed Tooru by the arms, and in a quick move, flipped them over. Tooru gasped as he hit the mattress. Shouyou grinned devilishly in a way that reminded him of when he was going to pull off something ridiculous on a volleyball court. Tooru blinked and Shouyou shimmied down Tooru’s body to take him into his mouth.

“Fuck!” he swore. Shouyou looked up at him from beneath dark lashes.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll get there,” he said before his mouth was once again occupied. Tooru might have wanted this, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to be thoroughly exhausted in the morning.

* * *

Leaving Rio felt surprisingly bittersweet. Reuniting with Shouyou had been a pleasure, in more ways than one, but the team was headed back for Buenos Aires. He didn’t really want to leave. But Shouyou had only smiled, given him his LINE info and wink. Tooru hadn’t been surprised when only a day later, Shouyou sent him a bathroom selfie, shirt off, shorts sinfully low, and all that delicious taut skin on display in all their tanlined glory. Some of his marks hadn’t faded yet either. 

Maybe, things wouldn’t be too bad after all, if this image was what he had to look forward to.


End file.
